1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a shoe polishing device, and more particularly to a portable double-brush shoe polishing device which is compact in structure and may be used to quickly polish shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional way of cleaning or polishing shoes is to use a cloth to rub some shoe polish oil onto the shoe surface. This method not only would dirty the hands but also requires a long time to make the shoes shine. For white-collars who need to rush to work early in the morning, such slow way of polishing shoes is inefficient.